après le traitre
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Sirius et Remus se sont débarrassé de tout ce qui pourrait leur faire penser à Peter, ce traitre, ce rat qui a vendu les Potter au Seigneur des ténèbres... Presque tout. (mention de slash) OS


Après le traître.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Peter dans les affaires des deux Maraudeurs encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Les portraits avaient été brûlés, les cadeaux jetés, les photos déchirées... Remus et Sirius avaient voulu effacer tous les résidus que le traître avait laissés derrière lui.

Peter avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort, après tout. Il avait causé la mort de James, leur meilleur ami, et de sa femme. Il avait envoyé Sirius en prison pendant douze longues années, condamnant Remus à une solitude atroce. Ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de vouloir garder des traces de lui, si ce n'est pour se défouler par vengeance, à défaut d'avoir le vrai sous la main.

C'est du moins ce qu'ils disaient, ce qu'ils montraient.

.

Personne ne savait que, dans la vieille maison insalubre où Remus vivait, il y avait une petite boîte en bois d'érable, cachée sous le lit rouillé. La boîte est remplie de mots, écrits sur des bouts de parchemins déchirés, débordant parfois sur un morceau de cours toujours visible.

Il n'y avait rien d'incroyable, sur ces mots. Quelques blagues sur les cours, des remarques sur Sirius ou James, quelques plaintes d'ennuis, des secrets de collégiens... Des « tu dors ? », envoyés en histoire de la magie. Des « bravo », envoyés en métamorphose. Des petits bouts de leur existence dont Remus ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Parce que ce n'était pas un traître qui échangeait avec lui, c'était un môme qui se sentait aussi seul que lui, qui était tout aussi effrayé par l'abandon, impressionné par la popularité de leurs compagnons de dortoir... Aussi mis à l'écart que lui quand ils voyaient James et Sirius si proches l'un de l'autre.

Peter avait détruit leurs vies, jamais ils ne pourraient lui pardonner, jamais ils ne pourraient réparer ce qui a été brisé.

Pourtant, à une époque, ils avaient été heureux, et Remus ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

.

Personne ne savait non plus que, dans la chambre d'adolescent de Sirius Black, au manoir de sa noble et ancienne famille, il y avait une photo qui avait survécu à la colère du traître-à-son-sang. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une photo ordinaire, loin de là. C'était une photo moldue, la première que Sirius avait prise, sur l'appareil que Peter lui-même lui avait offert pour le Noël de cette année-là.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille : Sirius venait de refuser de rentrer chez ses parents pour les vacances, et avait soigneusement ignoré les lettres qu'ils lui avaient envoyées en réponse. James n'était pas là, Remus non plus, seul Peter était resté pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Le soir de Noël, à l'échange de cadeaux, la joie de Sirius en découvrant un objet moldu avait été immense. Il revoyait encore le sourire satisfait de Peter, face à sa réaction. Il le revoyait se pencher vers lui, pour lui montrer le fonctionnement de l'objet. Il le revoyait lever les yeux vers lui, surpris de son silence.

Sirius l'avait embrassé. Ému par ce premier Noël loin de son frère, touché par ce cadeau si bien choisi, désireux de lui montrer sa reconnaissance. C'était la première fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre. La première fois qu'il enlaçait Peter. La première fois qu'il dormait avec lui. Et au réveil, cette photo de son ami endormi dans son lit.

Ils s'étaient aimés, autrefois, ils s'étaient tant apporté l'un l'autre... Et Sirius ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

.

Personne ne savait, enfin, que caché dans une pochette qui ne quittait jamais la chemise de Peter, se trouvait un vif d'or.

L'objet était si vieux qu'il ne battait presque plus des ailes. Ces dernières avaient terni, tandis que les gravures de la boule d'or s'étaient érodées, devenant presque invisibles.

Le vif avait été capturé par Sirius lors de son premier match amateur entre les Gryffondor de première et de deuxième année. C'était son fier trophée, sa première victoire. Il l'avait gardé précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le vif d'or s'échappe et tente de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Les réflexes surhumains de Remus l'avaient attrapé in-extremis. Tous les Maraudeurs l'avaient félicité pour son adresse, alors qu'ils ignoraient à l'époque qu'il était loup-garou. Sirius avait ensuite décidé de le confier comme porte-bonheur à James, lorsque ce dernier avait obtenu son poste dans l'équipe, même s'il s'en servait davantage pour tenter d'impressionner Lily que gagner les matchs.

Ce vif d'or, Peter l'avait récupéré lors de sa dernière visite chez les Potter, peu avant qu'ils ne mettent leur maison sous Fidelitas. Il l'avait vu dans sa cloche de verre, aussi brillant que l'étaient ses amis, et Peter l'avait dérobé.

Il était déjà un traître, après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire qu'il devienne également un voleur ?

Sa lâcheté avait perdu les Maraudeurs, voilà ce que tout le monde pensait, voilà ce qu'il faisait croire. Il était bien plus simple de dire avoir trahi ses amis par peur de mourir, plutôt que d'avouer avoir agi par haine... Il avait vendu James qui l'avait toujours méprisé. Il avait accusé Sirius qui ne l'avait pas suffisamment aimé. Il avait abandonné Remus qui ne l'avait pas soutenu. Peter avait agi par vengeance, parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale rat, et que les rats n'ont pas de cœur.

Et pourtant, sur le sien, il gardait encore le vif d'or, celui qui était passé entre toutes leurs mains.

Celui qui mettait fin au match.


End file.
